Sarah Saturday
Sarah Hollinger is the daughter of Raylee Hollinger and Cj Hollinger, and one of the main characters in Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life. She made her first appearance in The Meeting. Biography Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= The Meeting. Zak finds Sarah knocked unconscious in the woods near his house. Her heartbeat is faint, so he picks her up and brings her home to his parents to help her. They take her to the infirmary and clean the blood and bandage the wounds on her arm and forehead, then leave her to rest. The next day, when the Saturdays go searching for a cryptid, they transported her to the infirmary on their airship. Sarah was still unconscious while they were gone until Zak came to check on her, but she wasn't happy to see him. She grabbed the sword that she had with her and pointed it at him, warning him to stay back. When the rest of the Saturdays enter the infirmary, they assure her that they weren't going to hurt her, and she seemed to believe them and sheathed her sword, but stayed hesitant as she climbed off of the bed, not taking her eyes off them once. Drew asked her her name, which she seemed confused by at first since her mother is the Protector of America and she assumed that everyone knew her because of that, but she introduced herself, and the Saturdays introduced themselves to her. When they asked her about what happened to her, she explained to them about it and about the powers that only she, her mother, and her brother have. She says her family should find her soon, and she asks the Saturdays if she could stay with them until then, which they tell her she could. The Kur Stone, Part 1 The Kur Stone, Part 2 First Sword Fighting Lesson The Vengeance of Hibagon Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Fighting with Daddy Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? Eevee Catastrophe The King of Kumari Kandam Learning my Powers Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park The Swarm at the Edge of Space Black Monday Something That I Hope is Not True Eterno Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger Recuperating The Kur Guardian My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend Food of the Giants Sarah's Dream The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting The Truth About my Mom’s Past Where Lies the Engulfer Shadows of Lemuria After Kur's Rising This is Real . . . . . . This is Me I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How The Search for Zak Doesn’t End Well Give Your Heart a Break My Twin Brother Goes Missing I Do Something Bad to Help Ease the Pain Kur, Part 1 Kur, Part 2 A Late, But Romantic Valentine’s Day Surprise The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl I Learn a Little More About my Mom’s Childhood Past Into the Mouth of Darkness I Hear My Missing Twin Brother’s Voice The Legion of Garuda The Return of Tsul Kalu The Unblinking Eye Life in the Underground My Twin Brother’s Finally Returned And Your Enemies Closer My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name War of the Cryptids Everything Has Changed, Part 1 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 Everything Has Changed, Part 3 Everything Has Changed, Part 4 I Guess Not Everything Has Changed I Tell my Mom my Dream Life is a Song . . . . . . Sing it I Help Zak With His Powers Bro Day Beeman’s Niece Something We Thought Would Never Happen Nightingale Shouldn’t Come Back I Almost Take It Too Far Never Been Hurt I Get Jealous of My Twin Brother and My Best Friend We Get a Surprising Gift Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation I Do Something I Haven’t Done in Three Years Zack Tells Me a Surprising Secret of His Decisions, Decisions It’s Time Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far And So It Begins Again A New House Our Daughter, the Cupid Killer My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy The Movie, Part 1 The Movie, Part 2 Appearances #The Meeting #The Kur Stone, Part 1 #The Kur Stone, Part 2 #First Sword Fighting Lesson #The Vengeance of Hibagon #Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization #The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes #Fighting with Daddy #Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? #Eevee Catastrophe #The King of Kumari Kandam #Learning my Powers #Van Rook's Apprentice #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park #The Swarm at the Edge of Space #Black Monday #Something That I Hope is Not True #Eterno #Cryptid vs. Cryptid #The Underworld Bride #Ghost in the Machine #Something in the Water #Target: Fiskerton #Once More the Nightmare Factory #Curse of the Stolen Tiger #Recuperating #The Kur Guardian #My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend #Food of the Giants #Sarah's Dream #The Atlas Pin #Paris is Melting #The Truth About my Mom’s Past #Where Lies the Engulfer #Shadows of Lemuria #After Kur's Rising #This is Real . . . #. . . This is Me #I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How #The Search for Zak Doesn’t End Well #Give Your Heart a Break #My Twin Brother Goes Missing #I Do Something Bad to Help Ease the Pain #Kur, Part 1 #Kur, Part 2 #A Late, But Romantic Valentine’s Day Surprise #The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl #I Learn a Little More About my Mom’s Childhood Past #Into the Mouth of Darkness #I Hear My Missing Twin Brother’s Voice #The Legion of Garuda #The Return of Tsul Kalu #The Unblinking Eye #Life in the Underground #My Twin Brother’s Finally Returned #And Your Enemies Closer #My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name #War of the Cryptids #Everything Has Changed, Part 1 #Everything Has Changed, Part 2 #Everything Has Changed, Part 3 #Everything Has Changed, Part 4 #I Guess Not Everything Has Changed #I Tell my Mom my Dream #Life is a Song . . . #. . . Sing it #I Help Zak With His Powers #Bro Day (mentioned) #Beeman’s Niece #Something We Thought Would Never Happen #Nightingale #Shouldn’t Come Back #I Almost Take It Too Far (mentioned) #Never Been Hurt #I Get Jealous of My Twin Brother and My Best Friend #We Get a Surprising Gift #Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation #I Do Something I Haven’t Done in Three Years #Zack Tells Me a Surprising Secret of His #Decisions, Decisions #It’s Time #Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far #And So It Begins Again #A New House #Our Daughter, the Cupid Killer #My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy #The Movie, Part 1 #The Movie, Part 2 Relationships Family Raylee Hollinger= |-| Zack Hollinger= |-| Cj Hollinger= |-| Emily Hollinger= |-| Alex Hollinger= |-| Madison Hollinger= |-| Kiara Hollinger= |-| Jasmine Saturday= |-| Peter Hollinger= Love Interests Zak Saturday= Friends Selena= |-| Jessica= |-| Demi= Companions Charizard= |-| Latias= |-| Kika Hollinger= |-| Honey Hollinger= |-| Toto Hollinger |-| Chewie Hollinger |-| Silver Hollinger= Enemies Danielle= Trivia *She is a songwriter. *She has a record deal. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Hollinger Family Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters Category:Immortals